Faith Mason x Reddie
by kthill0506
Summary: Faith Mason already hates the fact her mother is the head of her school, Waterloo Road. How do things change when a familiar character comes into her life for the better? Mainly Faith but some Reddie References :)
1. Unexpected or was it?

Nobody knew, and I liked it that way, well, besides one. My mum was the headteacher of my school. Proper awks right! Imagine what people would say if they knew! Oh god no, no one can ever find out! In Maths with Mr Lawson, I watched him eye me suspiciously, before asking me a question, that obviously I got right. He smiled delightfully, before carrying on. Strange man! Finishing the lesson, I was stopped at the door. "Faith, can I ask you something?" I nodded, heart in mouth. "Are you Rachel's daughter?" My heart sank. How did he know?! Nodding slowly, he smiled, before dismissing me. Later that evening, my mother walked in through the door with a familiar voice. It was Mr Lawson! "Hi Mum, Hello, Mr Lawson!" I paused cheerfully. This was all too weird. "Faith darling, we need to talk." This filled me with dread. "Eddie is my partner. You're more than welcome to call him Eddie when we're at home, but it's Mr Lawson at school, okay?" I nodded, trying to get my head round the facts. "Okay, well, I'll be up in my room if you need me!" I smiled. This was something I needed to tell Aleesha and Danielle about. "Hey! You'll never guess what! My mum and Lawson." Hearing her gasp down the phone, we spent a good hour chatting and giggling before I was called for tea. "Mmmm, Pizza, my favourite, thanks!" I cheered. Sitting round the table, Eddie began asking questions. "So, you don't mind me living here then?" Shaking my head, I actually felt a strange sensation of relief. "No sir, I mean Eddie. Not at all. It's nice to have ... a ... manly figure?" I said as a question before watching both my mum and Eddie laugh "In the house." Eddie began to speak. "Faith, it's okay for you to feel like that." I sighed in relief, I didn't want it to be awkward. Finishing tea, I gently embraced Mum and Eddie before heading up to bed. Maybe it was going to be nice having someone new around.

At school, it was somewhat reassuring having someone other than my mum to talk to. Mr Lawson did his best to discreetly check on me, and offer advice when he needed to. Today however was not a good day. Someone had leaked my 'secret', or is it news? Well, anyway, someone had leaked it. Walking to the canteen to meet Aleesha, I felt my bag pulled behind me. I went to be defensive before being pushed up against the wall. I felt two hands push harshly into my chest. "What's this about you being Mason's kid?" I struggled to breath, there was no one around to even help me. Only Bolton's dodgy mates. "Yes, now please Bolton, will you let me go?" I breathed, struggling for air. "What on Earth do you think you are doing Bolton?!" I heard a voice screech. I recognised it to be Eddie's and sighed in relief. Instantly, I felt the hands leave my chest. Leaning up against the wall, Eddie came over instantly. "Are you okay?" He asked with complete concern. "Yeah, thanks, I'm okay." He smiled, before allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder. "What is going on?" I heard mum question as she walked through the corridor doors. "Rache, everything is fine. Some people are just slowly finding out about our family, that's all!" Eddie soothed into Rachel's ear, causing me to look away. "Faith, what do you have next lesson?" I thought long and hard. "French ... oh god, French." I saw Rachel and Eddie laugh at my disgusted face. "You're not taking that next year are you?" Eddie asked worriedly. I laughed. "If you think I'm going to sit through horrid Haydock's lessons for more than I have to then you can think again!" Both mum and Eddie were beyond themselves laughing at that moment. It's weird seeing us act like ... I don't know ... a family?


	2. Relevations

Eddie's POV

"Students MUST evacuate immediately. There is a student with a Gun on the loose!" Ralph Mellor boomed through the speaker. Noting that my two girls were safe, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a familiar figure run back into the building; it was Faith. "FAITH!" I screamed, but obviously, she never heard me. "Eddie, what the fuck is she doing?" Rachel cried. I embraced her tightly. "I have no idea but our daughter could be killed!" Mentally noting that I said 'our', Rachel looked up and smiled. "She really is our daughter, but now isn't the time to discuss this." What felt like forever, Faith walked out with what seemed to be Denzil Kelly. Reassuring Denzil to follow the Police instructions, soon enough he was in the back of a Police Van on the way to the Station. Both Rachel and I ran towards Faith, embracing her tightly. At this point, none of us gave a damn about who saw us. "What was you doing?" Rachel asked in shock, yet relief. "I'm sorry Mum, Dad .. I mean Eddie, but the only person who would have been able to bring Denzil round, is me." I smiled at the thought of her calling me dad. Walking back inside, I asked the girl who had become like a daughter the million dollar question. "Faith, do you want to call me dad?" She seemed uneasy, before opening her mouth. "I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable but it just felt natural after everything you've done." Her speech was getting faster and faster. "Faith, stop. You're more than welcome to call me Dad. I'm delighted that you feel that you're able to." Rachel smiled. This just consolidated her love even further in Eddie's opinion. Faith's actions today made me reminisce over the events of last half term, when Faith ran back into the Fire to save Rachel. That's when I first had my suspicions about them two, as-well as realising that I really did love Rachel with everything I had. I remember when Faith came out with her, taking her in my arms and cradling her tightly, hoping that she would pull through. Look at us now. We're together and have a perfect daughter. Alright, she might not be mine by blood, but she will always be mine at heart.

Few days later ...

Something was unnerving me. I was teaching Faith's maths lesson, although nobody seemed to be paying attention. That included Faith herself. Suddenly, I saw her eyes widen, before hastily leaving the classroom. Shouting after her somewhat angrily, I turned back to the class. "Will somebody tell me what's going on?" Paul chirped up. "Someone has to make Mason's kid aware of her mums past, didn't they?" I felt my paternal instincts rise through the roof. Quite frankly, it was none of the students business what Rachel's previous job entailed and Faith would have been told in due time. "All Of you, the cooler, NOW!" I screamed. The students quickly left the classroom. Reaching Faith's desk, I saw the note she was left. The kids were teasing her, asking if she knew who her dad was, saying that she was probably an unwanted off-spring. This made me angry, more at myself for not checking on the kids earlier. Reaching Rachel's office, I heard commotion going on from outside the door. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you!" Bridget remarked. "It's alright Bridget, I know what I'm dealing with." I responded whilst smiling. Walking in, I heard one of Rachel's Whisky glasses smash against the wall, before hearing Faith say "why are you lying to me again?!" Shutting the door, both girls turned round. Then something unexpected happened. Faith ran over, embracing me tightly, before bursting into tears. "I'm sorry I'm such a horrible daughter, an unwanted human being. I'm not wanted here, they've told me I'm not wanted at home. I just want to feel wanted. I just want to be accepted for who I am." This broke both Rachel and my hearts. Embracing my daughter back just as tight, I could tell that Rachel had been crying too. "I'm sorry I've been so horrible, Mum. I know you didn't want me to find out this way, and I love you regardless and you're the best mum that I could ever ask for. And you Eddie, you've been a better father to me than what my real dad has ever been. I'm sorry." With that, she cried again. I resorted to holding my daughter protectively. When she had calmed and left for break, it was Rachel's turn for the soothing. Resting her head against my shoulder, I heard her murmur into my chest. "We're lucky she's so accepting Eddie." I smiled, cradling Rachel close. Hearing a knock at the door, Rachel and I separated. It was Tom. "I'm sorry to disturb you Rachel, Eddie, but Faith and Bolton are fighting, and I can't break them up on my own." My heart sank. One thing after another for that girl. Running with Tom to the scene, I instantly grabbed for the girl. I wasn't pleased, but I know that this wouldn't have gone unprovoked. "What is going on? The pair of you, stop this behaviour right now!" Rachel screeched, causing Faith to stop fighting my grip instantly. 'Bolton, the cooler. You, young lady, my office!" Rachel demanded. I kept my grip round her waist firmly so she couldn't detour. I had two attitudes to this, anger and concern. I know the young charge well enough now to know that this wasn't normal, but also this isn't how it should have been tolerated. "Mum, I promise you, I never started this. Bolton told me that if I came running to either of you that he has enough people that would wind me up dead. I couldn't do that, so I had to fight him, I had no choice. I'm sorry." Holding her close, this just made me want to protect her more.

I had maths again with Faith's class, it was a double lesson on a Thursday. Deep down, I think Rachel's daughter was dreading it. I told Faith to be about 15 minutes late to my lesson, saying she was with the Nurse, so I could have a good conversation with the class about the earlier actions. Watching them all scuttle in, I slammed the door behind me. The room went silent. "Now, I'm really not happy with what happened this morning. At all for that matter. You violated and abused one of your classmates personal lives, and that's just not fair. Some of you have pretty daunting pasts, how would you feel if they were brought up and joked about? I bet not very good!! Anyway, to the idiot that asked if she 'knew who her father was', yes, she does, because it's me!" I emphasised the 'me' bit, hearing the class gasp made me inwardly smile. "And I will not tolerate any more stupidity, or nastiness, towards my daughter. Have I made myself clear?!" I was growling by this point due to how angry I was about the situation. After 15 minutes, I was growing concerned; Faith still hadn't returned. Going through my emails whilst the class worked silently, one from Rachel popped up:

Eddie,

Faith won't be coming to maths as I think I need her to spend some time with me. Said she will do the work when she gets in. Don't forget how much we both love you.

Rache xx

Emails like this made me smile. There really was no two greater people that I would want to love, protect and care for in my life, and I just hope that they both know that. Meeting them both at the end of the day, Rachel cursed as she remembered that she had a governors meeting till 6pm, which gave us the option to either stay here or go home. With Faith having finished all her work for maths and other subjects, deep down she was ready to go home, and to be honest I couldn't blame her. Grabbing the car keys from Rachel, I tenderly kissed her before leaving with my daughter and getting in the car. "Oh we're not listening to this shit, Dad!" The girl exclaimed. "Language missus! Also, I happen to quite like Smooth radio!" She laughed, " Yeah, sounds about right, you seem the 'same four songs on repeat' sorta guy" I glared at her, causing her to laugh even more. Reaching home, Faith ran upstairs to get showered and changed whilst I made tea. This gave me time to really reflect on the fact that 6 months ago, I was a single, childless man, and how in less of that time, I have gained the most beautiful partner and the most amazing daughter. It did remind me however about wanting to ask Rachel if we wanted kids of our own, although I'm unsure of how Faith would react. The protective instinct instantly took over, allowing my mind the wander the prospect of Rachel being pregnant at Waterloo Road. A happy thought, I made a mental note to ask her, before hearing someone cough behind me. "Ahh; Faith! You look nice, dinner won't be too long." She smiled. "Alright Dad, What was you thinking about?" Do I tell her? "I was thinking about what would happen if me and your mum was to have a baby." I bluntly stated. I saw the mixed expressions on her face, before watching it settle for a neutral one. "Dad?" She called quietly. I was nervous for this response. "That would be lovely, but just please, don't push me away. I've been pushed away too many times and ..." she was working herself into a stress, quickly turning the pasta down, I embraced her. "Hey! We wouldn't ever push you away, and it was only a thought that wandered into my mind. Would you not mind though?" She shook her head. "Not at all, as long as you don't" "push you away yeah I know that darling, and we wouldn't. You're our number one and always will be." Smiling, I embraced her tighter. "Eddie, does it not bother you that you're looking after me not by choice?" Hearing her call me Eddie just confirmed that I preferred her calling me Dad. "Not at all, and it was completely by choice. My heart just twinged at the thought of you calling me Eddie and not Dad, because I'm not Eddie to you anymore, I am Dad, and always will be. I love you and your mother with all my heart and I will do anything for both of you. I promise." Kissing her head, I heard the pasta begin to boil. "I better had serve tea up!" I remarked smiling, knowing that the precious girl needed that bit of confirmation.


	3. Who is this man?

Unknown POV

Knocking on the door of the headmasters door, when they opened it, I was met with a shocked expression. "What are you doing here?" Rachel's feisty tone spitted out. "Hello Rachel, I'm here to see my daughter." Her eyes fuelled with fire, I heard her scream "Not a chance. Get out!" Leaving her office, all I could say to myself was 'knowing the school has its advantages'.

Faith's POV

There's been a weird sensation filling me all day. It's as if I'm being watched, or followed, and I just can't seem to shake it off. Sat in maths with Eddie, he came over when he noticed that I wasn't my usual self. "Is everything okay?" He asked worriedly. "Yeah, I tell you, I've been having this strange feeling all day, as if I'm being watched." Eddie looked confused, before there was a knock at the door. Seeing the figure walk in scared me. "I'm here to see Faith Mason?" Instantly, I screamed "fuck off!" Eddie looked at me in horror, he obviously doesn't know who he is. "Now, now, that's not a way to talk to your dad is it?" The class gasped. Eddie even looked in shock. "Class, go and join Mr Clarkson's will you please, and answer questions 1-10." Eddie calmly stated. The class left in silence, leaving just myself, Eddie and this man called 'Dad'. "Stuart, I thought I made it very clear to you to stay away." The man smiled "Ahh, yes, Eddie, you did, but that was to stay away from Rachel, I'm legally entitled to see my daughter." "I don't want to fucking see you!" I spat. As the man came over, I shrank back in fear. His hand came to my face. "Come On Faith, you love me really." "You better back off Hordley, she doesn't want to see you." Eddie was seeing red by this point. When his hand left my face, and he turned round, I ran to where Eddie was sat, entering his protective embrace. I felt him calm a little against me, but not by much. The man looked furious. "What is this? Some serenade?" I smiled. "No, this is what a real Dad acts like. You're not my real dad, never have been, never will be. Eddie has been more of a dad to me than you ever fucking will be, you're just a lowlife arsehole that enjoys nothing more than destroying people's lives, well, I can tell you one thing, I'm not letting you destroy mine!" With that, I felt a hard swipe come to my face, but I didn't let tears even well up in my eyes. "Who the fuck do you think you are!" Eddie had let go of me by this point, and was inches away from my 'dad's face. "Eddie, please, he's not worth it!" I cried. Running between them, I lost control. I began furiously hitting this man, not giving him chance to defend himself. Once he was on the floor, bleeding in more than one place, only then did I start to regain control. I felt Eddie's hands around my torso, screaming 'stop.' Taking a few moments to breath, I watched the man walk out, hearing him say "if that's really what you think of me, then don't you ever, ever, come running to me for anything. Do you understand? Not money, not attention, nothing. I'm ashamed to call you my daughter, you piece of scum! Don't think you are done with me!" With that, he left. I felt two arms turn me round and pull me in tightly. It was only then I let the tears flow. "I'm sorry Dad, I just lost control. I hate him so much. Please don't leave me Eddie, you're the best dad a girl could have, and I love you." That was the first time I'd ever openly said that, and I could feel Eddie's body smile. I heard mum run in. "Is everything alright?" Eddie calmly remarked "we've just had a run-in with Hordley, but don't worry, Faith made sure he won't be coming back." Mums arm reached my shoulder. "Faith darling, I've put a restraining order against him okay? He won't be coming back anytime soon."


	4. Taken

Eddie's POV

I felt her nod in my embrace. She would be okay, especially with Rachel and I by her side. Getting home, I decided to approach the subject with Rachel that I was thinking about yesterday. Faith was upstairs doing homework, getting ready for the evening etc, and there was no better time to talk about it. "Rachel, can I ask you something?" I gingerly wavered. I heard her breath behind me, before saying "oh god, where is this going?" I laughed. "Do you think we should try for one of our own?" I turned around this time, meeting her gaze. Expressions were mixed on her face. "Is it something you would want? What about Faith?" Taking her in my arms, I reassured her. "There's nothing more that I could want, and Faith and I spoke about it yesterday." Leaning in to kiss Rachel, we deepened it before she breathed "I would love to." "Faith!" I called, dinner was now ready and served on the table. There was no response. "Faith?" I called again, looking warily at Rachel. Running up to her room, she was gone. There however was a note. It was from Hordley:

Don't think a Restraining Order will stop me Mason. You want her, you come alone.

I knew exactly what that meant; he wanted to rape Rachel for the benefit of our daughter. "We need to call the police!" Rachel remarked, calling 999. Soon enough we had officers round our house taking statements, fingerprints and photocopies of the note. My heart sank. The girl that I had come to know and love was in danger, and there was nothing I could do to protect her.

'Come on Rache, we've got an assembly.' I said rather miserable. Neither Rachel or myself had heard about Faith over the last week, and we couldn't help but be afraid. Watching her sigh, was it only then I realised how much of a toll Faith really had on us both, and how much we missed her being around. The kids were actually being very supportive, for a change, even the staff were to be honest. None of that changed this though. None of that brought her back. Watching Rachel begin the assembly from my seat on the stage, two burly officers came bursting through the doors. The students and staff turned around, causing the first one to speak. "Miss Mason, Mr Lawson?" They questioned, leaving me watching Rachel indicate that we were here. "We have found your daughter, here she is." And in walked a sight that melted my eyes but filled my heart. There was my girl, battered, bruised and broken, but somehow still smiling. She had a black eye and bruised ribs but she was here. Following Rachel swiftly down the stairs, my legs broke into a run, instantly coming to contact with my girl, I gripped her tightly, smothering her hair with kisses. "It's okay darling, you're safe. You're here, daddy is here." I felt her crying against my chest. Then all of a sudden, the hall erupted into a cheer. It was times like these that the staff and students of Waterloo Road really pulled together. The police had taken Rachel to a private room, so they could talk her through the events of the last week. I didn't want to leave my daughter, so I was content staying put. "I'm sorry Dad, for worrying you all, I love you and mum so much." Meeting her gaze, I said in loveable, stern words "This wasn't your fault darling, I'm just glad you are home." This was my world. She and Rachel were my world. No doubts.


	5. Really, Faith?

Eddie's POV

Working on some year 8 lesson plans, my laptop pinged. It was an email from Rachel.

Eddie,

Will you come to my office please, there is something we need to discuss.

Rachel.

Something made me feel uneasy regarding this email. Walking into familiarity, one of the more troublesome students was sat on her sofa, Michaela white, crying profusely. "Mr. Lawson. Turns out that Faith Mason has been bullying this girl on the corridors, hitting her and pushing her down the stairs." The fragile girl began to speak. "I'm sorry I had to come to you, but I don't know what to do about it anymore. She hits me, taunts me, makes me feel so afraid." I was furious with my daughter. "Miss. Mason, let me go and place Faith in the cooler, you stay here and deal with Miss White." Reaching Faith's science lesson, I stormed in. "Can I have Faith Mason, please? Bring your stuff." I glared at her. Once out of the classroom, I dragged her harshly to the cooler. "Dad, what's going on?" This angered me. "It's Mr. Lawson to you, and bullying another student? Really Faith? After everything you've been through? I'm ashamed. Utterly ashamed." I shouted, something I never did to Faith. I saw the tears well up in her eyes. "But d ... sir, I would never bully another student, you should know that?" I wasn't in the mood for the 'buts'. "Oh save it young lady, not a sound till I return with Miss Mason." Leaving the girl in a hysterical state, I felt awfully guilty, but she needed to know that her behaviour wasn't acceptable.

Faith's POV:

This was all I fucking needed. What made it worse is that nobody even believes me. Gets to the point when not even your own Dad believes you. Am I really that worthless? Moving from my seat to the floor at the back, I pulled out my razor blade. "Hello, old friend." I stuttered between sobs as I began to dig it deeply into my wrists, several times. This felt like the only way out.

Eddie's POV

Walking back into the cooler with Rachel, I was horrified at the sight in front of me. It turns out that Michaela had been lying and was suspended. "Faith, darling!" Rachel cried, running to her side. Grabbing the first aid kit, I heard my daughter stumble "I'm sorry I'm such a burden on you and Eddie. I didn't mean to hurt anyone if I have. I must have been really bad if even Eddie wouldn't listen." Guilt ran through my veins. Kneeling by my daughter, slowly and gently I began to bandage up her wrist. After all that, it was her that needed us. "I am so sorry, love. I was angry and in teacher mode and you didn't deserve it. I love you, Faith." Rachel looked at me as I realised it's the first time I've said those three words to her. How this girl had managed to grab my heart and become a real daddy's girl is beyond me. "It's alright Dad, I love you too." Pulling both Rachel and Faith in, I embraced them both in my arms. Must be something about the Mason ladies feeling safe in my arms, but to be honest, there would be no place I'd rather be than by their sides.


	6. Melissa!

Rachel's POV

"Eddie, will you come to my office?" I needed to desperately talk to him about it, before something happens that I regret. Reaching my office, he took me into his arms. "Rachel? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. I didn't know how to tell him. "It's Hordley. He's been to court. They've bailed him. He's been blackmailing me into handing Faith over to him. He said he will ... reveal my past to everyone in the LEA ... if I don't." My heart broke as I finished the sentence, causing Eddie to embrace me tighter. "I'm going to kill him." Eddie shouted furiously. "Eddie please, I don't want to lose both of you." I cried. He calmed a little, before holding me tighter once again. "We will sort this Rachel. Things will get better." I wished Eddie's words were true. Ringing the police, they took statements from myself, with it being only hours later that they had caught Hordley and he was in Solitary Confinement. "When will our little family get a break?" I asked Eddie, feeling him breath heavily down my neck, sending shivers. "I don't know, but why don't we go away for the weekend? Nice break, like a center Parcs? No talk of work, or stress, just us three and the nature around us." Turning round, I smiled. "That sounds perfect Eddie. Thank you." Leaning in to kiss him, there was a disturbing knock at the door. In walked in this pregnant figure that I instantly recognised. It was my sister. Eddie looked in shock. Discretely taking his hand, I began to draw small circles with my fingers. "And before you ask. Yes, it's yours."

Faith's POV

"Sorry guys, I promised to meet Miss Mason at lunchtime." I said to my friends, before walking to her office. "Hiya Bridget, is everything okay?" Bridget looked afraid. "Erm, maybe you might want to wait out here darling. Somethings going on in there!" All of a sudden, I watched my dad storm out from Mums office. "Dad?" I asked wearily, gently reaching out my hand. Instantly pulling away hastily, he screamed "Get Off!" I was left hurt, but wasn't going to leave it there. I could even see how shocked Bridget was from the corner of my eye. Running after him, I heard both Bridget and Mum call after me. "Dad, wait, please! Just stop!" I continued shouting as I ran down the stairs. Watching him stop, he looked me in the eye before breaking down in tears. "What's happened Dad?" I asked worriedly. Never have I EVER seen him cry. "Come on, lets go to your room. It will be private there." I soothed. "Your Aunt has come in saying that she's pregnant with my kid. I've never even had any form of relationship with her! She had the hots for me and I just kept on pushing her away. I only wanted your mum." I was confused. "Wait, My Aunt is back?" I felt him nod. "Eddie, I'm going to get this sorted, okay?" He held me back. "No, this isn't your mess to sort. Don't worry about it." I shook my head. "No, Dad. I'm going to help you. I want to help you." And with that, I speed-walked across the corridor to mums office. Walking in, it was just Melissa there. "Faith! Come to say hello to your Aunt Melissa?" She asked in a sickly-sweet tone. "Fuck off. You know that the baby isn't Eddie's, so why lie?" "Oh, don't tell me you've come to like Mr Lawson now he's liking your mum?' 'Cause all he ever texts me is how much he wants to get rid of you, out of the way of him and Rachel." Tears welled up in my eyes. "You're an arse, And I'm ashamed to call you my Aunt!" She looked at me shocked. As she stood, a cushion fell from under her dress, revealing for there to be no 'bump' at all! "You're not even pregnant are you?" She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "You vicious cow, I'm gonna have you!" I growled, launching at her as Mum and Eddie both walked in. I heard mum shriek in horror whilst Dad shouted "Faith! Stop! You're going to hurt the baby!" This angered me, causing me to turn round. "Oh yeah? What baby? She faked it Eddie!" I screamed, revealing Melissa with what was, a flat abdomen. "You lying bitch!" Eddie shouted, whilst Rachel gasped in shock. "Melissa, what ... were you thinking?" Rachel stumbled over her words, so shocked by the relevation. "Faith, darling, will you go and wait with Bridget outside love? it's just I think this is something your mother and I need to deal with, but I don't want to send you back to lesson. We'll talk to you shortly, okay? Here's your phone, you dropped it earlier." Eddie stated so calmly. I sighed, leaving the room to be greeted by Bridget. Oh what a fun afternoon this has been!

Eddie's POV

"What is it you want Melissa?" I asked boldly. She tutted. "I should have known that you two would have bedded each other. But really Rachel? Getting your daughter to solve your problems for you? Isn't that a low that you wouldn't even have stooped to?" I felt Rachel's hand on my arm, holding me back from pushing her out the door. "For your reference Melissa, I wouldn't ever put any child of mine up to fighting my battles. She did this without us even knowing. My daughter does what she likes, she's a smart girl, isn't she Eddie?" Rachel motioned for me to nod. I heard Melissa laugh. "Oh please, Eddie don't tell me you've come to care for the girl." Her saying this really angered me, causing Rachel to form a tighter grip. "She is my daughter as much as she is Rachel's. I love that girl like she is my own and the last person I would ever want to let down is her or Rachel. Faith was the only one who could calm me down earlier, and she's 11. Takes a lot for an eleven year old to be able to calm down the deputy head of her school. I love her Melissa, like I love Rachel. She is my daughter, and I have pride in knowing that I get to love, protect and care for her, and she makes us both proud every day. She is a better woman at eleven than what you are at thirty five and there are no other people in my life that could ever replace my two girls. Ever." At this point, I put my arm round Rachel. "So I suggest you leave, Miss Ryan. And don't ever come back!" Watching her glare at me, she stormed out, leaving me to care for my only priorities. "Sorry to disturb you Eddie, but Faith is crying, has been since she's been here. It turns out Melissa told her that she was unwanted and was a hinderance to your and Rachel's relationship. She's asked me if I reckon you'll want her to leave. It broke my heart Eddie!" It turns out more happened before the truth was unveiled. I was angry with Melissa, really wanting to run after her. "Eddie, don't." Rachel could clearly read my incentive. "Thanks Bridget. Rache, I think I'm best dealing with this one on my own?" Rachel agreed, leaving me to deal with the student that I'd come to care for.

"Darling?" I asked tenderly. "Eddie, I'm sorry if I get in the way of you and Mum. I can move out if you want, I'll move to my grandparents if it means you're happy. I love you Eddie and I'm sorry for causing you trouble." I sighed, what had Melissa done to this kid? "Faith, Melissa is a liar. You should know that! I haven't even text her once. I wouldn't even give her the time of day. I hate her. You will never get in the way of me and your mum. I love you too, and I hate seeing you so upset." I stated, she needed to know it. No one could stop any of us, because we fight it all together.


	7. Justice

Eddie's POV

Today was a big day for Rachel and I, not just as parents but as teachers. Today was Student Review Morning. This is where Parents Came in to hear about their son or daughters progress so far into the year. The students come too, which is what makes it so manic! Luckily, Eddie and I had nothing to worry about. Every teacher commented on how well Faith was working considering the many circumstances. Everything seemed to be moving smoothly. When lessons resumed, I followed Rachel to her office, and was instantly alarmed when she burst into tears. "Rachel, what's wrong?" I asked in concern. "Eddie, it's Stuart. He's somehow managed to get hold of my new number. The messages are horrific." Rachel cried passing me her phone. "Wasn't he in confinement?" I asked angrily. "He was, but then they bailed him after one of his cronies paid for him to bail." Reading the messages, I felt my blood boil. "Rachel, cover my lessons for me. It should be Year 10 and Faith's Class. I'm going to resolve this once and for all!"

Rachel's POV

Luckily, Eddie's year 10s were rather easy, it was the class after lunch I was more afraid of. Year 7s have been known to be a challenge, but I've never actually seen my daughter from a teacher perspective before. Hearing the bell go, I braced myself for what might be a hard lesson. Watching the class line-up outside the door, I opened it to allow them in one by one. Watching them get seated, I noticed my girls hand be the first one to go up. "Miss, where's Mr Lawson?" She asked worriedly. Acting teacher, I winked at her before saying "I don't quite think that's any of your concern, Miss Mason, now, get on with your work." I watched her smile worriedly before mouthing to her not to worry but he's just off on a job. Watch her silently nod, made me feel glad at how we had such a strong interpersonal connection. About half way through the lesson, a sight met my eyes that made my heart drop. It was Eddie, with many cuts to his face, as-well as a black eye. The students gasped, and I watched Faith grab her bag and run from the room. "Class! Get back on with your Work whilst I get Bridget to come and watch you." Getting up, I whispered " Come on Eddie, let's get you cleared up."

Faith's POV

Running to the toilets, I made it just in time before being violently sick. I know where Eddie had been. He'd been with my 'dad'. I had been getting messages, threats, but not wanting to worry either of my parents, I left them be. Mum must have been getting them too for Eddie to have run off like that. I hated this. This ... situation. The fact that the three of us just can't be happy. Entering the nearest classroom, I just flipped. Chairs all cascaded to the floor, with tables shortly following. I collapsed into tears within this mess. Why was it always us that got the trouble? What have we done so wrong for us to be receiving so much grief and trouble? Clearing myself and this mess up shortly after, I resorted to taking myself to Mums office. Knocking and entering, I was surprised but also a bit worried to find it empty. Seating myself on mums sofa, I smiled at the picture that must have only been recently hung on the wall beside me. It was of Mum, Eddie and me, bowling the night before her birthday. Memories like that made me smile. Yeah, we might get all the crap thrown at us, but we beat every one. Feeling my eyes droop, I found myself falling into a peaceful slumber.

Back to Rachel's POV

"Bridget, I need to you cover Eddie's Lesson for me urgently!" I ordered, ensuring that Eddie was following behind me. "Rachel it's not even that bad!" Eddie tried to soothe. Noticing Bridget stop when she noticed Eddie's face, her instant reaction being to grab the First Aid kit. "Eddie, what happened?" Bridget said in shock. "Bridget I'll fill you in later dear, just please will you cover Eddie's lesson?" I pleaded. "Of course Rachel, I'll go there now." She reassured before leaving. "Come on, Lets get this cleared up." I said, motioning towards Eddie's face. "Turns out his men are little jackasses too." Eddie joked. I laughed, although deep down I wasn't really in the mood for laughing. Once Eddie was sorted, I resolved to looking out the window. Feeling two hands wrap round me from behind, I smiled. "I know you're worried about me Rachel. I'm too good to know that you're not." I breathed out a sigh. "I'm just hurting at the fact that you're hurting because of me." Feeling him pull me tighter to him, he breathed down my neck. "Well, it's worth it when it's for you." Watching the window, I noticed the car of Ralph Mellor pull into the car park. "Oh for gods sake, what does he want now!" I exclaimed. Not being in the best mood, without thinking, I took Eddie's hand and gently led us to the front of school. I needed his support with this situation.

Outside was Flick, Marley, Sambuca, alongside many other students. As Ralph came storming up the school grounds, I squeezed Eddie's hand before letting go. "Are you happy now? They've taken my daughter away from Me!" Ralph cried in anger. I tutted, noting Eddie move to the side of us. "You lost her yourself Ralph. Come on everyone let's go inside." Turning to go, I felt a hand briefly touch my arm before watching Eddie bat it away. "This is my school." I growled. "Says the lying tart." Eddie lost it at that point, standing in front of me protectively, grunting "right that's enough." "Eddie leave it!" I stated. He didn't need to add to his injuries already. Putting my arm round his, Ralph glared at me before walking away. Resting my head on Eddie's Shoulder from behind, I slipped my hand down and held his. It was soothing. Following the students inside, reaching my office, Eddie and I were met with a sight that melted our eyes. On the sofa was our daughter. Feeling Eddie's arm wrap round my waist, I smiled. "Shall you wake her or I?" Eddie asked gently. I tutted. "Don't wake her Eddie!" Watching him smile, he walked over, causing the girl to startle a little. "Mum?" Faith sleepily asked. "Shh shh, don't worry darling, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I reassured. Faith settled back again, before having her last words "I'll make my dad pay." I looked at Eddie, before diverting my eyes at our now sleeping daughter.


	8. Baby?

Rachel's POV

Monday came soon enough and I had already been dived straight into the drama. There had been a baby found buried on the school grounds! Excellent, just what I need. I could tell that there was something bothering Eddie in this. Waiting for the detectives to leave, I pinned him down for questioning. "Truth is, I was a father of a son with my ex-wife. He died. Cot Death. She went off the rails after that. That's how our divorce began." I felt sorry for my man. "Oh Eddie, come here." I gestured sympathetically, embracing him. Feeling his hands round my waist made me realise how much I loved him. Kissing him quickly before attending the door, I noticed it was Kim on the outside. "Kim! Oh come in?" I asked politely. She looked panicked. "Is Faith off sick today?" She asked frantically. "No, why would she be?" I looked at Eddie, confused. "Oh, it's just she hasn't attended any of my lessons this morning. Or Toms." I looked at Eddie, only for him to return the same concerned look. "You stay here, I'll go and look for her." Eddie reassured. "She'll be okay Rache."

Eddie's POV

Searching high and low for a daughter of mine, I finally found her on the furthest bench from the School. "Mind if I join you?" I asked tenderly. She had been crying. "Hey, darling, what's wrong?" I was worried about what had startled her this much. "Just the baby and the police being here and asking lots of questions and I can't handle them and I know." She burst out rather quickly. "You know what, darling? It's okay, you can tell me." I tried to reassure. "It's one of my dads." She said point blank, shocking me. "How? How do you know?" I approached slowly, trying to figure it out. "It was with one of his hookers when I was younger. The baby was stillborn. Not at hospital tho. Dad wanted to get rid of all evidence of the baby, so buried it. He told me I should have died too, but I was apparently one of the 'lucky ones'. It haunts me day in day out, but it's something I've never wanted to tell you. I'm sorry Eddie." She stated, doing her best to be personal on school grounds. "It's alright darling, but we are going to have to tell your mum alright?" She nodded, allowing me to wrap my arm round her shoulders and guide her inside.

Watching my daughter tell Rachel wasn't easy, for both of them. Faith needed reassurance and Rachel needed support. I could give them both that.


	9. Insufferable know-it-all!

Faith's POV

"Well, why don't we let the insufferable know it all teach the class, considering she says that I'm a lazy teacher that's unapproachable." Mr Budgen remarked whilst glaring at me. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't understand?" I questioned innocently. "Don't play that game with me Lawson, unless Miss Haydock is lying about the little conversation you had with her, telling her how much of a lazy and boring teacher I was?" I faced my head down. Miss Haydock had said things to Grantley that didn't even come out of my mouth. "I'm not fucking staying here!" I exclaimed, grabbing my bag and heading for the door. "That'll be detention Miss Lawson, and don't think that Miss Mason or Mr Lawson will be able to get you out of this one!" He shouted down the corridor. Walking into the forecourt of Mums office, Bridget instantly looked up. "Your mums in a meeting love, anything I can help with?" Thinking, I replied. "Erm, yeah, actually, can you see if Eddie is teaching now please?" I asked nervously, praying for him not to be. "No love, he should be in his room however!" I smiled. "Thanks Bridget, have a good afternoon!" I replied, walking towards dad's room. Luckily he was in there. "Hey! Why aren't you in lesson?" Eddie asked in a serious tone. I got angry at the thought of what had happened. "Miss Haydock, for a pastoral mentor, I could fucking kill her." He moved closer to me. "What's she done?" He asked in an annoyed tone. "Said shit to Budgen that isn't true. I spoke to her regarding how I was struggling to stay focused in English cause his lessons are so basic and gives me little extension work, I did what you said in going through the right procedures instead of coming to you and mum yeah, and she's told him that I've called him lazy and boring, so he's humiliated me in front of my whole class, well I weren't staying to listen to something that isn't true!" I spoke in a fast tone. Giving Eddie a few minutes to depict my speech, he could only return with "stay here, ill go and sort it."


	10. Marry me?

Third Person POV

"Ahh, Mr. Lawson, what do I owe you the pleasure ..." "oh cut it out Steph!" Eddie growled, causing Steph to shrink back immediately. "Why, Steph, do I have Faith Mason coming to me halfway through her English lesson, being unable to sit there without being humiliated because of lies that you have said! You are Pastoral Officer Steph! For Christ's sake, when are you going to learn that the students come and see you in confidence?" Eddie continued to scream, clearly angry about the situation. "Now before you even say it, I would act like this in regard to any student, there just happens to be coincidence that it's Rachel (and my!) daughter!" Rachel walked in, dumbfounded at the scene. "What on Earth is going on? I can hear you from down the corridor!" Rachel remarked, looking at Eddie concerned. "Ahh that's it Rachel, you come in to give me a rollocking too?" Eddie was furious. "I will not have you speak to a member of staff like that, let alone my Wife!" Rachel looked at Eddie confused. "Oh, please, give me a break! I'm off to get a coffee then get some work done, so if you don't mind me!" Steph claimed, leaving the room. "Honestly! That woman!" Eddie screeched. "Eddie I get you're angry but I'm not your wife!" Rachel remarked before turning round to discover Eddie down on one knee. "Marry me Rachel?" Watching the tears well up in Rachel's eyes, she couldn't help but say yes.

Eddie's POV

The small but rather comfortable engagement party we had round our house was relatively pleasant. With it being all staff, it made our communications a lot easier. Walking in from the garden to see Rachel preparing the food, I tentatively wrapped my arms round her waist, instantly noticing her smile. "Eddie, stop, I've got to prepare this!" She remarked between giggles. "But how do you expect me to leave you alone when you look good, Mrs Lawson-to-be?" I replied in a smutty tone, sending kisses down her neck. "Eddie? Rachel?" Someone called from behind, causing Rachel and I to instantly turn around. "Would you be mad if we took up your offer on staying the night?" It was Jack and Davina. "No! Not at all! We have enough spare rooms for all the staff to stay if they wanted!" Rachel said smiling. "That's great, thank you!" Jack cheered, before leaving back outside. Allowing the guests to enjoy the food, soon enough it was time for the speech. "If everyone could just settle for a moment, I'd like to make a speech!" I exclaimed. Everyone quietened down. "Rachel and I ... haven't exactly had an easy ride. Our daughter has given us grey hairs more times than we've given her hot dinners..!" I exclaimed, looking over at Faith, causing most of the staff to laugh. "But I wouldn't have our family any other way. This wedding is just a consolidation of how much I love Rachel and then we really can be 'the Lawson Family'. Your continued support for myself, Rachel and Faith really means a lot to us, and you're all invited to the wedding!" I cheered, noting the end of the speech. Clinking many glasses, we partied into the night. This was the life I always dreamed of.

Faith's POV

Waking up the following morning, I was startled to hear noise coming from downstairs. Mum and Dad are never usually up this early! Creeping down, I noticed a figure in the kitchen. Standing by the doorway, it wasn't till they turned around that I knew who it was. "Shit sorry I wasn't expecting you to be there!" Mr Rimmer said In shock. "It's alright, sir. I just wondered who it was in the kitchen, that's all!" I simply stated. Walking further into the kitchen, I slowly became more aware of the fact that my History teacher was in my kitchen. "So, how's your history project going?" He asked, showing full care. "Oh, yeah, it's all done, just waiting for the deadline to hand it in." Mr Rimmer seemed impressed. "Can I see it?" He asked intrigued. Running to my room, soon enough I was back in the kitchen with a wide-eyed teacher. "Faith, I don't know what to say, this is fantastic. Well done!" He chartered, placing an arm round my shoulder and pulling me in. "Shall we go somewhere less open so we can talk properly without having to whisper?" He joked. "Sure! We can go to my apartment in the Garden if you like?" Seeing him smile confirmed that. Reaching my chill-out space, instantly he dived for the lounge swing before it. Patting the space next to him, we resorted to sitting there. It was fresh for a summer morning, none the less, it was the holidays! "So, what do you think of your mum and Eddie getting married?" Mr Rimmer asked. "Firstly, Mr Rimmer, Eddie is my dad, and I will do anything for us to be a 'real' family. Secondly, Eddie looks after me and my mum so well, that there's no one really better!" I was wary of what to say, as deep down I wasn't sure where this was going. Mr Rimmer noticed this uneasiness. "Hey! I'm not trying to pry answers out of you or anything, I'm merely just checking that you're happy here. I might have only been your headteacher for two years, but I still care. And please, call me Jack. We're not in school are we?" He asked, smiling. I smiled. He put his arm round me, pulling me in a bit. "Hey! Can I tell you a secret as long as you don't say anything to anyone just yet?" I nodded. I was good at keeping secrets. "Davina is pregnant." I looked at him confused. "Wait, as in Miss Shackleton?" I quizzed. Jack nodded. "I never knew you two were a thing! Congratulations!" I cheered. "Please, keep it quiet though, will ya? I know I can trust you." He asked so politely. "Of course sir. Your secret is safe with me!" I heard the words of 'good girl' escape his mouth. "Ahh! This is where you two are! Eddie and Rachel are panicking cause you wasn't in your room and I couldn't find you either!" Davina stated. Moving up, jack pleaded for Davina to sit on the other side of him. Instantly putting his arm round her, she leant into his side. I could tell from Jacks expression that this is what he wanted. "Oh, Ive told this one here about our news, okay? She said she won't say out." I heard jack whisper. She nodded happily. "Yeah, congratulations!" I whispered too, knowing that my parents were just inside.

Soon enough, school was back up and running again. On my way to History, I noticed in the corner of my eye that there were some boys giving Miss Shackleton a hard time. "Hey! Back off!" I screamed, running to Davina's defence. I felt a hard swipe come to my nose, bleeding instantly. "Why don't you go and pick on someone your own size and age, eh?" I said back, hitting one of them in the chin. Watching the boys run, I instantly turned to Davina's aid. "Are you okay? The baby?" I said worriedly. She nodded in relief. "I'm more worried about you! Thank you, for doing that. You didn't have to!" She said, allowing me to just give her a smile. "Can I walk you to your next lesson at all? Your teacher will probably wonder why you're late!" Davina examined. "I've got Mr Rimmer, but I'm sure if I tell him what happened, he would be fine." I noticed Davina check her timetable. "Oh, turns out I'm meant to be in there with Karla anyway, let's go!" We both decided that we wasn't going to tell Jack of the events. "Why, are you both so late!" Jack shouted, something that always scared me a little. Watching him turn round, he noticed my bloodied nose, turning his expression from haste to worry. "Mr Rimmer, I found this student in the corridor, she was trying to tend to her nosebleed. I assisted her in clearing it up and then brought her here. Sorry for being late!" Davina thankfully saved me before I had to come up with something. Jack smiled unsure, I feel as if he knows that that wasn't the real reason. Reaching the end of the lesson, he kept me behind. "What happened Faith?" He asked in a worried tone. "What do you mean sir?" I quizzed. "Your nose didn't just 'bleed' like that, did it?" He spoke rather sharply. I sighed. "Some lads in the year above were giving Davina a hard time. I ran to her aid and one of them hit me." I said, in a point blank tone. Mixtures of expressions contorted his face. "Before you ask, they're both fine. I checked." This time, it was Jack sighing. "Thank you, for looking out for them like that." Jack said in relief. "No problem, I'd do it for anyone me!" Was all I responded before leaving the classroom. Only had my parents to tell now ... joy!


	11. Life hurts

Faith's POV

Later walking to Mum and Dad's office, I was startled to find two officers in there, with my mum being cradled by my dad, crying. "What's going on?" I asked, worriedly. "I'm sorry, Miss Lawson, can we talk outside please?" One of the officers said in a calm tone. "I just want to know what's going on?" I cried. "Miss Mason has been arrested for Sexual Harassment to one of the Pupils of which name shall not be shared with yourself. Until then, unfortunately, you can not be under the care of her or Mr Lawson as they live in the same home. Also, if you are seen to be seeing her under this probation period, they will both be arrested. An Acting Head will be put into place whilst this case is dealt with as seen as neither Miss Mason or Mr Lawson can work here under the allegations. Your parents have packed you a case with your clothes and personal items. Is there anyone in particular you would prefer to stay with?" By this time, tears were streaming down my face. "Erm, may I go and make some contact?" I asked sheepishly. The officers nodding, before allowing me to leave my parents office. I stormed down the corridor, passing Mr Rimmer's empty classroom. "Faith, is everything okay?" I heard a voice hurry from round the door. With that, I broke down. I didn't need this right now. "Hey! Hey! Come on. Talk to me darling." Mr Rimmer soothed, now taking me into an embrace. "They've arrested Mum. Some student has said she has sexually abused them. I know that isn't true. Eddie apparently was there, meaning that he's in the case too. I can't live with them, or see them, not even allowed to make contact with them. I have nowhere to live as I refused the care home they offered me. I don't know what to do, Jack" I cried hysterically at this point. I felt his grip tighten. "Firstly, you can stay with us. That isn't a problem. Davina won't mind and I certainly don't. Secondly, we all know your mum and dad are innocent. Things will get sorted Faith and soon, I promise." Jack did his best to reassure. Leaving his grasp, I cleared myself up. "I need to tell the officers I have living arrangements. They need to know." "I'm coming with you." Jack said in a certain tone. "You need a comfort right now. Come on." Was all he said, before guiding me to my mums office.

Jack's POV

"Ah, Mr. Rimmer, you came just in time. Would you be interested in taking up the Acting-Head position whilst the case is being carried out?" Leona, a member from the LEA asked. "Yes, of course, although I can tell you now, you have got this all wrong. Rachel and Eddie have done nothing. Nothing! All you have done is destroy this girl here. Look at her Leona, she's broken. Got to go home to a foreign home, which luckily won't be as I've agreed she can stay with me till normal things resume. You've banned her from all contact by threatening her. What sort of punishment is this to a child of thirteen?! I hope you're all ashamed when you realise you're wrong, and even more so, that the child making the false allegations is punished the way this poor child is!" By this time, my voice was more than 'talking volume'. Faith had been given 5 minutes to last see her parents, and even for a grown man, this was heartbreaking. "Jack, thank you. Please look after her." Eddie said worriedly, before being escorted by police. "No, please! Don't take my mum and dad away! Please!" Faith called, running after the officers holding her parents. Running after her, only was it when we got to the door was I able to stop her. Encasing her in my arms, she dropped to her knees in hysterics. "Jack, what on Earth is going on?" Davina called. Trying to console the crying child now on the floor, I screamed. "All of you, back to class ... NOW!" Watching them scuttle away, soon it was just left with myself, Davina and Katie. "Some sexual assault allegation Davina. Won't let Faith have any contact with them until it's over. She's staying with us - is that okay?" I asked, in a rather sad tone. "Of course." Watching Davina bend down to Faith's level, I couldn't make out what they were saying, but soon enough we were heading inside. "Please can we go anywhere but ... mums office ... it just hurts too much right now." Faith cried again. Davina held her close to her as we went to my room. "Will my parents come back?" The poor girl asked so innocently. I just wish I could answer with certainty, as I genuinely have no idea as to what's going on.

Arriving at what is our 'home' we soon enough had Faith settled. Making tea, shortly after we called her down. "Faith!" I called. Davina and I exchanged worried looks. Running to her room, I was even more concerned to find it barricaded. "Jack, do something!" Davina cried. Managing to boot the door open, just in time we caught her before being about to take over 64 paracetamol. Running to her side, I instantly put my fingers in her mouth to rid the pills from her gums. I was shaking, horrified at the thought that this student had done this to a young girl. "Shhh, it's okay Faith, it's okay." Davina and I soothed between us. Soon enough, all the pills were disposed of and we were cuddling her close. "Things will be back to normal soon." I tried to promise, silently praying that for this poor girls sake that things would take a turn in the right direction.


	12. Just let me go home

Jack's POV

Monday soon enough came, and it must be said, even my heart twinged a little at the thought of Rachel not being in her office, but myself instead. Davina followed me in, allowing me to shortly turn and embrace her. Hearing someone knock before saying 'it's only me!' Davina was about to let go. 'Don't. I need you. Come in Bridget!' Watching the bubbly secretary walk in, Mixed expressions consumed her face, before proceeding with what she was going to say. "Sorry, am I disturbing something?" She asked politely, obviously not wanting to intrude. "Not at all Bridget, not at all! Is everything okay?" I happily questioned. "Yeah, I .. um .. just came to see how Faith was after Friday?" My mood changed just thinking about the girl. Davina and I left our hold and now turned to face the woman standing over us. "It's not good Bridget. I'm not expecting today to be a good day for the girl either. I know I shouldn't but I've got a feeling she's going to end up in more trouble than usual. We just need to support her. Don't we?" I remarked, rubbing Davina's back supportively. She had been incredible with the girl over the weekend. "Of course Jack, and you two need support too. I know taking on a girl that isn't yours isnt easy!" Bridget claimed. Holding Davina tighter, I just simply replied with "It's not, but after all the times Rachel and Eddie have bailed me out, it's time for me to return the favour." Bridget knew what I meant from that. Nodding in understanding, she left. "What have you got lessons 1 and 2 today?" I whispered into the crook of Davina's neck. "I'm in English with Budgen, Faith's class, then I've got Karla in Stephs lesson. I think she was supposed to have Eddie second." Wincing, I knew instantly then that that was the lesson that was going to have trouble.

Faith's POV

I was not looking forward to Maths. It wasn't my dad teaching, people had already been making fun of me for having 'rapists' for parents, even though I know it isn't true. Walking into maths, I wasn't pleased to find some stupid supply in my dad's place. "Right, take out your books. I will be your teacher for the foreseeable future and I expect the same behaviour for you as you gave to Mr Lawson. I will be seeing him tonight to discuss the lesson plans and expected progress, and I'm sure he will be eager to know how you are treating me!" The class went silent. I felt like a dagger had been stabbed through my chest. He was allowed to see my parents but I wasn't. Some, teacher, that I don't know and don't like, Will be going to see my parents consequence free whilst I get a life fee if I even make contact. Life was just so unfair. I missed them like crazy. "Sir?" I asked politely. He came over, a menacing look in his eye. "Will you tell Mr Lawson and Miss Mason that I miss them and love them to the moon and back?" He gave me a quizzical look. "They're my parents. I'm not allowed to see them." His facial expression went blank. "Aww shame, and no, I won't. I don't take pesky favours from the brats like you that I teach. Gonna cry? Not even like you can tell mummy and daddy is it?" I fought back the tears that ran to my eyes. Removing myself from my seat, I began to advance for the door. "Who are you going to run to? There's nothing you can do about it!" I heard him shout as I got further and further away. Finding an empty classroom, I let myself in. I just wanted my parents back.

Jack's POV

Knowing that this lesson was going to be problematic, I went to Faith's maths lesson to check all was smoothly. Reaching R113, I was instantly alarmed when Faith wasn't there. "I never knew how rude some of your students could be, Mr Rimmer! I've already had one ask me to pass on messages and walk out!" Mr Fadell exclaimed. "And what did this student ask, Mr Fadell?" I needed to understand the facts. "She asked me to say hello to Mr Lawson and Miss Mason as I told the class how I'm going to see them tonight. How rude is that to ask! So then because I told her how rude she was being, she walked out! Please tell me you're going to punish the girl?" This supply teacher spat. "Mr Fadell, a word outside, please?" By this point I was boiling mad. Reaching outside, I let go. "Have you got any respect? That girl has lost her parents to allegations that aren't true! She has been forced to move into a home that she is unfamiliar with and has been threatened that if she sees them they are instantly going to prison. How would you feel if this was you, Michael!" Right now I didn't care about being on first name terms. Walking from the classroom, I noted that I only had 5 minutes till the next class. Walking into my room, relief flooded when I saw Faith sat on the floor. "Ignore Mr Fadell. He's an arse!" I exclaimed, taking her into an embrace. 'They will be back soon, I promise." Was all I could reassure.

Faith's POV.

A month had now passed and it was safe to say, I wanted to go home. Jack and Davina are great and all but they're not Mum and Eddie. I can't even begin to describe how much I'm missing them. Sat in History, I noticed Danielle pass something to my desk. It was a note, scribbled out rather messily. Opening it, I was dumbfound to read:

"I lied. It was a dare I got off of Michaela. I'm so sorry, didn't realise it would get this far. I'm going to reveal all. Jessica."

I was furious. Loudly leaving my seat, I began to advance over to Jessica's desk. Upon arrival, I lost it. As did the rest of the class it seem! "You fucking arse! I've lost all contact to my parents thanks to you! Do you think it's funny! Cause I don't!" I continued to scream as this girl was on the floor with me attacking her. "Faith! No! Hey, come on, now she's admitted to it we can get things sorted and have you back with your parents in no time!" Jack screamed, trying to calm the commotion that I was deliberately causing. The girl was bleeding from many areas, something that deep down, I was rather glad about.


	13. You’re kidding, right?

Jack's POV

Walking back to what was temporarily my office with Faith, I was met with worried eyes. "Jack, they're here to see you." Davina whispered as she rubbed my arm. Peering through my door, I noticed the two burly officers that was once here to deliver the bad news. I checked behind me that Faith was still there, giving her a promising smile. What a better time to see them! "PC Davis, Insp Redge, what a pleasure it is to see you." They both nodded, but however seemed uneasy. "Can we talk, Mr Rimmer? We would also like Faith present." I nodded, before saying "Of Course. Is it okay if fellow colleague, Miss Shackleton, accompanied us as she is also fellow guardian over faith." Both officers nodded, leading me to shutting my door. What possibly could they want?

"I'm afraid that is isn't good news." Davis stated. My heart sunk. Not for me, but for the now twelve year old girl who not only had to celebrate her birthday without her parents but who may not even see them for even longer. "We thought we would inform you that Miss Mason has pleaded guilty ..." "What?" Faith exclaimed, looking as if her heart shattered into a million pieces. "You MUST be kidding me right! She's done nothing wrong! I've got proof. She's doing this to protect the kids." Faith's voice was getting louder and louder. Davina placed a hand on Faith's knee in an attempt to calm her. Both officers look taken aback, unsure on how to react. I passed them the note that Faith had received only an hour earlier. "Due to this new piece of evidence being found, a trial must be held at Rochdale Crown Court. Miss Mason will be placed on bail until a court date is received. This will mean that you can see both her and Mr Edward Lawson but can not stay at their home." I struggled to hear the officers over Faith's heart-breaking sobs. "Thank you for getting in touch." One nodded, whilst the other responded with "No worries. Thank you for the new evidence, we will be in touch with a court date as soon as we hear any more information." They both gave Faith a pitiful look before leaving. Once they had left, I did something that was unusual for myself. I took Faith into my arms and held her, allowing her to soak my shirt with her tears of devastation at this new prospect. "What .. if they .. put her away ... jack?" The girl stuttered inbetween sobs. Holding her tighter, I shared a worried glance with Davina. This was going to turn the girl for the worst. "I don't know sweetheart, but just know that you will always have me and Davina, and if you need ANYTHING at any point that we will be around, okay?" She nodded into my chest. Her sobs soon subsided, leaving me to let her have one thing; see her mother and father.

Faith's POV

Jack had arranged for my parents to come to the school that afternoon. "Mum! Eddie!" I screamed as they met my vision, tears prickling in happiness this time. Embracing them both, I never wanted to let go. I missed their funny banter, the smiles, the hugs, just everything, and now I may never get any of that again. My mind turned bitter as I remembered what had happened, quickly revoking myself from the cuddly embrace I was once in. "How could you be so stupid! Pleading GUILTY, are you mad? I get you want to protect these kids but ... what about me?" I struggled to get the last bit out, but she needed to hear my point. Mum looked a bit dumbstruck, unsure on how to answer. You may even argue she looked somewhat guilty. Eddie had a curious face, as if one to say 'I told you so' directing it at Mum. She didn't know where to look. Breathing, I continued. "You have no idea how much pain I have been in not being able to see you. Thinking about you and how you've been day in, day out and the fact I didn't even get to spend my first birthday as a family WITH my family hurt. It hurt more than words will ever come to say but no, you just care about everyone don't you Mum? You don't think about what's in front of you and what you have, just what you need to do to make others better. Some could argue that's pretty selfless, but I think it's the most stupid thing you've ever done, ESPECIALLY now we have evidence. If you go to prison for this I will never live it down." My heartache was turning to anger. I no longer wanted to be in the same room as her. She had hurt me too much. "Just go, Mum." I asked, well, pleaded. "Faith, please, I wish you could understand..." this made my blood boil. "Understand? Understand what? There's NOTHING to understand. You weren't guilty yet you're letting these lowlifes walk all over you AGAIN! Just GET OUT!" I screamed, storming from the office. I just wanted to be on my own.

Jack's POV

"She's got a point, Rachel." I stated, somewhat disturbed for the twelve year old in question. Eddie escorted Rachel out, thanking me for the opportunity and that they've both missed the girl beyond belief. "Well, it's not me you should be telling!" I said, still in disbelief at what Rachel had done. I just hope there's a positive outcome in all of this. Turning back to Davina, I sighed. "Let's go find Faith and get out of here. I think we should have tea at the pub cause I need a beer!" I half laughed, although deep down I didn't feel like laughing at all.


End file.
